


Two Lives Synchronised

by fate_of_the_agarwaen



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Basically each thinks it's one-sided, F/F, One-Sided Ryuuko/Satsuki, One-Sided Satsuki/Ryuuko, failing, trying to be sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_of_the_agarwaen/pseuds/fate_of_the_agarwaen
Summary: Kiryuuin Satsuki. Matoi Ryuuko. Sisters, or so they both insist to themselves, refusing to speak the truth and risk losing the one person each values more than their own lives.





	1. Satsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfire/gifts).



> Set sometime after Ryuko's rejection of Junketsu and her defeat of Harime Nui, but before their final fight with Ragyo. When exactly, is up to you.

The colours fit her perfectly, you think; the black is dark and deep, matching the depths of her soul and the infinity of her emotions, and the red is bright and alive, showing off her incredible vitality and the unquenchable flame of her spirit that burns bright inside her.

Ryuko Matoi is beautiful; this is something you've thought to yourself many a time before. You remember the first time she defied you, as you stared down at her from your lofty perch. The sheer fire in her words and attitude sent answering shocks racing down your spine _(awerespectbeauty)_ , and when you tested her by belittiling her, the surging of that fire almost took your breath away. You remember your first battle with her; when you locked gazes with her blazing blue eyes, the fury and unbreakable spirit within called to you like a kindred soul _(lustwantneedlustpowerwant)_ , even as your blade and hers strained against each other and Junketsu howled madly on the other side of hearing. It has been a long time since that day, but you still remember the warmth of her body playing over your own and her breath blasting across your face as she shouts her defiance at you.

It's the closest you've ever been to kissing her – in every way that could be meant.

Unbidden, you feel the familiar pooling of heat, burning inside you _(needwantneedwant)_ , a feeling you thought you'd never have, not after what Ragyo – **not** Mother, not for a long time – has done to you _(hatehateangerhatepainlovesorrow)_. Pain stabs through you, and you crush it down viciously. You have no right to feel like this anymore; you have no right to still think of her with _(lust)_ love like that, not anymore.

Taking a breath, you crush your forbidden twisted feelings _(lustlovesomuchlovesomuchwantsomuchneed)_ down hard and step forward beside her.

"How are you feeling, little sister?" you say, and cannot repress the smallest of smiles at her flustered face and her struggles to answer.

Ryuko Matoi will never love _(lust)_ you, not the way you love _(need)_ her - the way you should not love _(desire)_ her.

But that is alright.

Now that you know the truth, you will never let her go, never lose her, never be away from her again - and if all you can do is just watch her and love _(somuchmorethanjustlove)_ her for the rest of your life, then that is enough _(notenoughnoteverenough)_.


	2. Ryuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the second chapter. Will there be a third? Maybe. Who knows.
> 
> With thanks to Magery, for beta-ing.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated, as is the whole story, to my dearly beloved friend and queen Inkfire, who is a light in the darkness to outshine all others.

* * *

Sister. She is your sister. You have a sister. A _sister_. _Her_.

Kiryu—no. You stop yourself short. You refuse to give her that name, refuse to associate your sister with that…monster.

_Satsuki_.

You feel the familiar twisting in your chest as you think of her – the snake's sharp burning bite behind your breastbone that you told yourself was anger and hate.

The burning yellow eye of your closest friend, your life-fiber partner, Senketsu, turns to look up at you.

_But it wasn't, was it?_

The voice only you can hear echoes in your mind, Senketsu's tone soft and neutral.

The red streak in your hair—the ever-present reminder of your bastard life-fiber-hybrid nature, your treacherous mind reminds you with a stab of disgust—twists between your fingers, your instinctive reaction when flustered.

"No," you whisper softly, so only Senketsu can hear. "Not really…"

It's the truth; even from the start, it wasn't just anger or suspicion or antagonism you felt towards the black-haired tyrant of Honnouji Academy. It was something else, something you'd felt before, something that you knew very well, but which you refused to admit then—and how could you?

Your enemy, murderer of your father or involved in his murder, more and more evil the more you learned of her… to admit what it was would have been _wrong_ on so many levels. No matter how hard the snake bit and burned in your heart.

But when that monster came to visit, and you saw the truth behind the mask, realised that behind her icy steel lay a tortured soul and a saviour of mankind, then all your denials melted like mist. Yes, you were still angry with her, and rightly so—but the snake shredded your arguments of _evil_ and _murderer_ like morning mist in the burning light of the sun.

_Desire._

Senketsu says but one word, but that word is like a spear to the heart.

"Yes…"

Now you are pulling on the red strand, tugging on it and biting your lip, the snake burning hotter and brighter in your heart and the pain of it forcing tears into your eyes and a flush to your cheeks.

Because desire is exactly what it was—what it is.

_Still?_

"Always," you admit softly, a tear overflowing and running down your cheek. You could have argued, but you know yourself—one thing you are not is a liar—and you know that you will always desire Kir– _Satsuki_ , always want her in ways that you could not and now can never have.

Footsteps behind you sound, the silent murmur of a certain pair of powerful feet moving with the inhuman grace and calm that only one person has.

_Wipe your face._

With a quick thought of thanks you wipe the tear away and try to straighten your face before—

"How are you feeling, little sister?"

The words, the _tone_ of the voice, they stab into your confused and distraught mind, and you freeze.

"I… I'm f-fine," you stammer, blinking furiously before you turn towards her, blinking the tears away. "How-how are y-you going—I mean d-doing, sorry, uh…"

You are painfully aware of how red your cheeks are, how hot they burn and the _fear_ that she'll realise what you were thinking makes them burn yet hotter. Kir— _Satsuki's_ lips, so perfect and delicate, curve in a beautiful tiny smile, her eyes gleaming with something unfathomable beneath the dark slashes of her reaches out and puts a hand on your shoulder, and fire explodes under your skin from the touch.

"I'm so glad to see you again, my—my sister," she says softly. "I…love y—"

You _know_ how she meant it, _know_ that it's not how you think of her, but the words are too much for your mind to handle.

_What are you doi—uh oh._

You're kissing Satsuki.

On the lips.

Your arms are wrapped round her.

As you stand frozen, shocked at how you have… _found_ yourself—because of course you didn't do this yourself—you realise that Satsuki's arms are round you, that one of them is gripping your rear tight, and that her lips are moving under yours.

You faint.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a part 3, with both their perspectives on what happens next.
> 
> With thanks to Magery over on ffnet for his invaluable advice and help. Check his stuff out, he's eons better than me.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my friend and Queen, the beautiful, amazing, and unmatchable Inkfire.


End file.
